


Yeet

by juiceboxjellyfish



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, Crack, Memes, POV Penelope Bunce, Prompt: Vine/meme reference, Simon is a dumbass, Watford (Simon Snow), this is so dumb, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: Memes could probably be used as spells, right?
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Yeet

“Hey Penny”, Simon says, causing me to look up from my book.  
“Yes?”  
“You know how we’re supposed to create a spell for class?”  
I do not like the tone of his voice. When you’ve known Simon long enough, you learn to recognise the way he speaks when he’s about to knowingly say something really, really stupid. (I suppose that would apply to people in general, but I don’t have enough friends to draw any accurate conclusions on the topic. Besides, Agatha never intentionally says stupid things, which leaves me with very little data.)  
“Yeah.”  
“And how words become more powerful if they're used frequently?”  
“Simon, where are you going with this?”  
Simon stands up from his bed, like whatever he’s about to say is too important to be said sitting down.  
“D’you think you could use memes as spells?”  
“I’m not answering that. In fact, I think I have to leave”, I state, standing up from Baz’s bed. (Which I probably shouldn’t be sitting on, but what is he gonna do? Bite me?)  
“WAIT PENNY NO! Pleeeeease just watch me try? Pleeeeeeeasssssseeeeeee!”  
Groaning, I sit back down on the bed.  
“Simon, you do realise you can’t walk into class and cast a meme, right?”  
“Why not? If it works, it works! Memes are just sayings anyway.”  
He does have a point. And I doubt the teachers would even recognise it as a meme…  
“I guess… What do you have in mind?”  
Simon grins, pointing his wand to my book.  
“This bitch empty”, he begins. And then, with as much emphasis and magic he can manage, he continues. “YEET!”  
I try to hold onto the book but for the first time seemingly ever, Simon has managed to completely ace a spell on his first attempt. It’s yanked out of my hands and flies through the room with such force that it goes right through a window and drops down the side of the tower. Both Simon and I stop for a moment, staring at each other in complete silence. The smile falls from his face and he turns around to take in the damage.  
“Shit”, he states, surprisingly calmly.  
“Shit”, I agree. 

Of course that’s when Baz walks in.  
“Bunce?”, he asks. “How’d you even get in he-“ he looks at the broken window and then back at at me and then, finally, at Simon.  
“Snow, what the fuck did you do to our window?”  
I kind of feel like leaving while he’s distracted. Maybe if I disappear quickly enough he’ll forget to tell anyone I was in here…  
I don’t leave. Baz might be at the top of our class but I am right behind him, and I’ve had to un-break quite a few things in my days. (Another side effect of knowing Simon.) Simon has yet to answer Baz’s question.  
“Snow? You have ten seconds to start explaining or I’m telling someone that Bunce can apparently just walk into the boys’ dorms.”  
Not the threat I thought he’d go for, but it’s effective nonetheless.  
“Well, you see, I was- well… I thought I’d- I was trying to…“  
“Oh sorry”, Baz says. “Let me clarify. When I told you to explain what happened, I meant that I wanted you to tell me what happened. Using sentences. Do you know what a sentence is?”  
“How do you expect him to tell you if you don’t let him speak?”, I interrupt. Baz frowns at me, and Simon tries again.  
“I was trying to make a spell and I… well, I yeeted Penny’s book through the window.”  
(Yeeted. Is there a past tense for yeet? Yote?)  
“You what?”, Baz asks, and I think he’s genuinely asking. (Probably because “yeeted” isn’t a word.)  
“I yeeted a book through the window.”  
“Yeeted? As in… threw?”  
“No, as in yeeted. Like this, watch.”  
I practically throw myself at Simon, but I’m not fast enough. His wand is already pointed at the pencil case in Baz’s hand.  
“Yeet!”, he exclaims. It’s less powerful this time but the window’s already broken, so out it goes.  
Baz just stares at him, and I do not want to know what’s going on inside his head right now.  
“Simon”, I say. “I love you, but you’re a bloody moron.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah I have no idea either.  
> That happened, I guess?


End file.
